Question: Last week, Gabriela and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. Gabriela sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 81.58 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 66.58 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Gabriela in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Daniel was than Gabriela, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Gabriela's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Daniel was 15 seconds faster than Gabriela.